


Outlaws of Time

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank
Kudos: 1





	Outlaws of Time

“主会原谅我吗？”

苍白皮肤的少年，大大咧咧地坐在告解室的地上，带着一抹嘲讽的笑容抬头望着她，那个美丽却显得过分端庄的修女。

“不可能的。”他很快地自己回答道，满不在乎地咧开一个令人头皮发麻的笑容。

“主会宽恕所有人。”她微微低头凝视着他的眼睛，声音里有着温柔的悲悯。

他瞥了她一眼，年轻的修女一头长发被一丝不苟地掩藏在头巾之下，却在她的鬓角不经意流露出一缕美丽的湖绿。她明明还是个比他大不了几岁的小姑娘，却装出一副这样老成的口气试图开解他么。他最讨厌这样的人了，在这样的人里，最讨厌的是她。

“我不需要什么宽恕。”他笑起来，“我又不欠他任何东西。硬要说，也是他欠我吧？”

“主给每个人的爱都是平等的，他不会……”

“够了，少装模作样了，妮莉艾露！看来你去学校这些年，除了变得更令人讨厌，什么也没变啊。”他粗鲁地打断她的话，用挑衅的目光盯住她的脸，试图从上面找到一丝难堪或者慌乱，但什么都没有，她的目光依旧沉静而温柔。

“你说得对，我没有变。”她的叹息像是微笑，微笑又宛如叹息，在教堂昏黄的烛火里，他有那么一瞬觉得她并不是一个真实活着的人，而是墙上那幅在岁月里斑驳了笔触的油画圣母像。

“你以为你能救谁，妮莉艾露？哪怕你跟那些愚蠢的圣人一样去上柴堆上十字架，你又能改变什么？你太天真了。”他说，“现实就是，那些满口信与爱的家伙，连我们这种人的手都不会碰……”

他的话还没有说完，她忽然蹲下身，伸手握住了他的手。

她的手是如此柔软和温暖，在他有记忆的生命里，似乎从没有触及过这样的东西。

“你看，我……”她似乎想对他笑，却被他粗暴的动作弄得僵在脸上。

“你不要命了？”他甩开她的手时用了如此大的力气，以至于她猝不及防摔倒在地。

“我不怕……”

“别说蠢话了。我知道我没几天能活了，没准在病死之前就会饿死。你不一样，你不是还想去布道吗，不是还想去罗马吗？”他转过身，感到自己身体里所有的力气似乎都被这几句吼叫抽干了一般，已经到这种地步了吗……没准连明天的太阳都看不到了吧……他可不想去见上帝，他宁愿下地狱。

“诺伊特拉……”

他刚要迈出去的脚步，却被她这一声微不可闻的呼唤牵住了。

“干什么！”他没好气地吼道。

“为什么就不愿意相信我呢？”她的声音轻柔，没有愤怒也怨恨，只有淡淡的不解和悲伤。

“相信你？”他没有转过身，忍不住扯开一个没有温度的笑，“拿什么去信？这世界上根本就没有什么希望，对我如此，对你也是。”

“谁能得救？要怎么得救？要是真有上帝，他应该感到羞愧。”他喃喃道。

“只要我们祈祷，诺伊特拉……他会听见的，他一定能听见的。”

“……妮莉艾露。”

“嗯？”

“我没后悔过我做的事。”他微微仰起头，穹顶上的天使，在黑暗里隐去了平常纯净的笑容，“如果真有来生，真有另一个世界——我要做一只野兽，只懂得杀戮的野兽，无论是战士也好婴儿也罢，我都会一口咬断他们的喉咙，直到我被杀死，在倒地之前就断气。那就是我想要的生活。这个世界根本就不需要什么意义，根本就不需要什么希望。”

“诺伊……”

“但你还是不要跟来了，妮莉艾露。”

那是他这一生对她说过的最后一句话。

风雪初歇的清晨，她在街角看到他的尸体，路过的人群指指点点，说那个干尽坏事的家伙终于死了，一定是主的惩罚。

她站在雪地里，没有流泪。

正如多年之后她站在熊熊燃烧的烈火里，没有流泪。

烧死她，烧死这个异端，烧死这个被恶魔蛊惑的罪人……群情激奋的人们叫喊着，似乎也正像她曾经在城镇山村雪原海岛中一路诉说到沙哑的福音，伴着被热浪扭曲的日光飞向比天堂更高的地方。

祈祷吧，一定会有人听见的……

不要再跟来了……


End file.
